


Alpha?

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Wally West, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: The news that Dick Greyson is an Omega comes out and he gets taken. KF is there to help through the heat.





	Alpha?

Dick paced about the far corner of the manors gardens. Wally was dozing on the ground, paying him no mind despite the nervous muttering he was doing. He couldn’t figure out what his father was planning at and why Alfred had told them they needed to get some fresh air. 

“He just wants us to act like normal young adults.” Wally finally spoke, waking up briefly to take a sip of his drink before falling back into a doze. They had spent the previous day and most of the night on a mission. They were both running on about an hour of sleep but they both wanted to see what was going to happen next. Wally was still wearing his very torn up suit.

“Which he? Alfred or Bruce?” Dick grumbled, and he settled down next to his friend. His ribs still hurt from the man throwing him out of the way of a fireball and he wrapped an arm around them. He wasn’t sure why he was so jumpy lately. When he first presented as an Omega over eight years ago nothing happened. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop. He couldn’t quiet forget the strange look that Bruce had given him when he was told. 

Wally was an Alpha. Everyone had known this for a long while and he had felt a little awkward hanging out with him after he presented. His friend had made sure that he was completely comfortable and that they were absolutely still friends and partners in crime. He stretched out slightly and closed his eyes, trying not to think to much about it. While they were on the mission, word had somehow gotten out that Bruce Wayne’s adopted son was an Omega, and they were dealing with the backlash. 

After a few heartbeats he stood up and walked over to a lounge chair he had set out. He curled up on it, closing in his eyes again as he tried to doze. He was exhausted, but he felt that his mind was racing. It was still a few days till his heat kicked in again and it was already started to be a little braindead. He had been offered medicine, but he felt it dulled his abilities every day he took them to wipe out his heat completely. It made him…not him. 

He was broken out of his thoughts when there was a snap near him. He ran all the security through his head before making a show of yawning. He swung back to his feet and dropped his hand to his side, not finding any of his weapons. He felt a wave of dread and glanced around, trying to find the intruder while taking another step toward the sleeping Alpha. 

He yelped as a sharp pain came from his neck. He slapped his hand over it and pulled back a small dart. His friend was on his feet instantly, but he staggered to the side with several darts sticking to his body. 

“BRUCE!” Dick screamed at the top of his lungs but the world tilted and swirled around him. He felt his knees hit the ground and he threw his hand forward, barely able to stop himself from faceplanting. He rolled over and blinked, felling Wally’s hand grabbing at his before falling still over his body. The last thing he remembered was an alarm going off before he blacked out.   
======================================================================  
When Dick woke up, his Omega part of him recoiled, pulling tight inside of him and he curled into a ball. He slowly opened his eyes, looking around through his eyelashes. He was in a small, dirty room, tied to a pole. KF was still out cold next to him and he flinched at the massive bruises spreading out from where he was hit by the darts. He held his breath as he stretched a foot out to nudge the darts off before he started to rock him. 

“You have to wake up.” He hissed before trying to get to his feet by sliding his hands up the pole. He staggered on his knees before slumping to the ground, his binds digging deeper into his wrists. Dick shifted back so he was pressed against the pole and tried to control his spinning head. He fought against panic when the scents and sounds of Omega’s in heat and aggressive Alpha’s. 

“Dick?” Wally slurred out, shuttering as he lifted his head. He was chained to the wall and a second later he was vibrating, pulling at the chains. Dick scrambled back a second later when he fell still, his eyes wide and pupils dilating with lust. “Can’t move.” He growled, falling still and curling in a ball. 

“You just did.” Dick snapped, figuring out what had happened to him at least. He straightened, trying to control his own growing heat and started to examine the door. It wasn’t exactly sealed tight, a simple lock that he could pick if he could just find the supplies and focus. The drugs kicked in harder and he shuttered as slick started to dribble out of him. He could hear Omega’s being knotted and he swallowed, trying to ignore the scents of sex trickling into his nose.

He never been knotted by an Alpha before in his life. He hated the idea of being mated. That someone, a lot of someone’s, thought he was less of everything because he could have a baby, because he went into heat. He didn’t like the feeling the heats gave him, the uselessness feeling that he needed something that he knew he couldn’t get. Bruce wouldn’t allow an Alpha near him even if he found one he wanted to help him with his heats. He realized now that his father both blown his protection out of the ballpark, but he also failed where it counted. 

Now he was trapped behind bars with his Alpha friend who was also drugged. He didn’t think that it would take long for them to wear off the speedster and then he could help get them out. All he had to do was make a plan to get them out. The door literally looked like one from a torture chamber, metal bars and rust included. He peered at the lock and snorted. He could pick it if he found something to use and focus.

“Wait. I already knew that.” Dick let his head roll back, realizing he wasn’t doing a very good job controlling his heat. 

Dick yelped as a man appeared with a calculating look on his face. He scrambled away, tugging at his binds as the door swung open and he lead an Alpha in with a large chain and collar on. The Alpha roared and lunged forward. He let out a panicked scream as he pulled off the pole and pressed flush against the Alpha. He struggled, using all the skills Bruce taught him to free himself but then the Alpha growled and he froze, his Omega surging forward before he twisted, elbowing him in the neck the same time that KidFlash kicked the Alpha away. 

The next thing he knew, he had climbed his way to the top corner of the room, one leg propping him up on the tiny window and a hand had the fingers jammed in a crack in the wall. The Alpha had Kidflash by the neck and threw him against the wall under Dick. The speedster fell limp but he could see his body twitching but a low grumble came from the Alpha. He whined loud at the sound, feeling his own limbs start to tremble and he bit his lips, holding back the tears as his Omega became confused. He wanted an Alpha but he fought it. 

“Richard Greyson?” The man asked as if nothing just happened. Dick jerked his head up and glared at him, wondering if it was worth it to break his no-kill rule for a man like the one in front of him. He took a deep breath, trying not to get overwhelmed by the scents. 

“Dick?” KidFlash groaned, picking himself up and leaning against the wall. 

“You should be careful if you don’t want to hurt your charge” The man glowered at the speedster.

“Charge?” Kidflash slurred out and let his head fall against his chest, his eyes rolling up to look at him with a small smirk. 

“Bruce Wayne obviously hired you to watch over him while his outing of an Omega rolls over.” The man rolled his hand around like it was obvious and Dick bit the inside of his cheek. He prayed that Wally would just agree, let him think what he wanted and not give anything away. The large Alpha snarled low and tried to move forward. 

“What did you do to me?” KidFlash whined scrambling back against the wall until he was under Dick fully, facing the larger Alpha.

“We found out that a young superhero was found near our…target, of sorts. See, we take Omega or Alphas from high positions or wealthy families and mate them.” The man explained, “But what power would I possess if it was a child of a superhero, and the grandchild of a billionaire?” 

“You want us to…?” Dick recoiled so hard that he slipped, dropping hard onto the Alpha below him. KidFlash caught him easily but instantly tucked him back into the corner. He let himself be manhandled as the speedster shoved himself between him and the men.

“A friend concocted some special darts for you. You see, the more you move, the more of an effect the drugs will have on you. KidFlash will be the one who takes you, little Billionaire. The urge will be too strong for the both of you to resist.”

“It’s untested!” He snarled out and KF jumped in surprised. “You could’ve killed him. He’s still in danger from whatever you’ve done to him.” Dick hissed in pain as the offending Alpha’s chain was loosened and he almost got the speedster, only to have his friend squish him as he was shoved back. 

“Well, if he dies, then good Raco here can help with the hostage making process.” The man purred and Dick let his head fall against the Alpha’s shoulder. 

“KF?” He waited until there was a grunt to show that he was listening. The man was still ranting but Dick saw a way out, or at least a way clear of hostages. “Please, I won’t mind if we….If we mate. Just get us out of here. I know there isn’t another way out of this.” 

“Don’t want it this way” Kidflash muttered, his head rolling around to look at him and he reached back to hold him in place. “Wanted to…earn your trust.” Dick blinked dumbly at that. Wally made it sound like he was worth it, like being an Omega made him special instead of inferior. He looked up at the man, who stopped talking to listen to the exchange. 

“You have it” Dick knew his answer was honest and laughed as his friend swept him out of the room. Everything flew by him and suddenly they were out of the building. Kidflash skidded to a stop and he wailed as his heat reared its head, making his hips convulse against the Alpha’s body. 

“You need to hold still!” Kidflash pinned him down and he twisted, not knowing if he wanted to beg the Alpha for more or yell at him. He felt his friends hand run down his arm before he pulled a small microchip away. He moaned in delight when they ran along his body next. He could see through the mask that Wally was barely holding it together and he wanted to be the one to unwind him completely. 

“Walls, please” He clawed at the Alpha’s clothes until he was picked up again. He pressed his lips against his in a sloppy kiss but Wally jerked back, moving him to the side and pinning him to his front, his own hips jerking under him. Dick tried to wiggle around to gain better access to the Alpha. He could feel himself slip away as the he started running again. The last thing he remembered was seeing the insides of a very small cave before his clothes were being ripped off and messy kisses were being placed on his face.   
====================================================================  
Dick came to with a moan, his hips being held back as he was knotted, and he fell limp. He nibbled at his lip to keep his whines down. He was in agony, yet he was so full and sated. A hand drew what was left of his shirt over where they were connected, and he felt a kiss on his neck. It ached and was quickly followed by a tongue lapping at his neck.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I wanted to show you what a good Alpha I could be to you. Do something right for you. Show you how being an Omega doesn’t make you less you. That you’re my best friend and I love you so much and I wanted something more. I didn’t know you were an Omega then. I still wanted to make a life with you, butnotlikethis.” Wally pressed against him and he blinked in shock. “And I’ll make this right. One way or another. I’ll tell you everything when you wake up, because I love you and I don’t want to lose you because of this.” Dick realized that the Alpha didn’t know he was listening. 

“If you want to walk away like nothing happened” Wally’s voice broke but he kept going. “Then I’ll smile and laugh and give you the best that I can cause you deserve every moment of it because you’re such a wonderful person. I won’t hold this to you. Nothing can come out of it and I’ll still be your best friend.”

“Wallman?” Dick tried to crane his head around to look at him and he felt the Alpha tense, causing him to groan at the feeling tugging at his ass. His stomach lurched, and he let his head fell back down. 

“I didn’t…I just…. How much of that did you hear?” He clung to his hips and buried his face between his shoulders. Dick snorted, and he slid his hand back until he was clutching at the others hand. Everything shook from the effort it took and he nearly blacked out in exhaustion, his stomach heaving in protest. 

“How long were you talking?” He countered but his grin fell when he groaned. “Sorry, I know this is difficult right now, and we still might have several day’s of this but…”

“No.” Wally pulled back up before nuzzling closer to him. “It’s been two days love,”

“That explains the hunger.” Dick commented, swallowing against the dryness in his throat and shuttered. “You need to get food, water.” He could feel the knot deflating slowly and his mind started to drift back to the heat. 

“If I use my speed again, the drugs.. Dick I could hurt you when I get back. I barely remember anything that happened over the past two days. I don’t know if I can keep this up. I could get to the….to the place….get help.” Dick whined low as the knot slipped completely out and he rolled over to face the Alpha. 

“Please, Alpha. I’m so hungry.” He pressed against him, his mind muddling when he saw a mating mark on his friends neck. He pulled back and saw the exhaustion in his eyes. “Please, we need supplies, not people. Not right now. Need you to come back. Need you. Wally! Alpha.”

“You’re going to be alright. I’m going to take care of you.” Wally pulled back and Dick held on until he kissed him, soft and short before he was on his feet. He watched blurrily as he pulled on Dicks pants and his speedster shoes. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Wally leaned down and grabbed him by the chin, tilting his head up so they could kiss again. Dick moaned into his mouth as his tongue swiped across his teeth and then he was gone. He slumped to the ground and clamped his hand over his mouth to keep himself from calling out to his Alpha to come back. He told him to leave but a second later he wailed, knowing that Wally would already be too far off to hear him. 

“Wally!” He shifted to his stomach and ground down with his hips across the fabric of the young hero’s suit that covered the sand beneath him. Every small move he made caused slick and sperm to dribble out of his used hole and he dropped his down, smiling at the feeling. He didn’t know that he could be so filled by it, but he was sure it was the Omega part of his brain that was the most pleased. He had never enjoyed a heat before, but he felt that he was going to be sore and sated later. 

Dick felt like time had slowed, making him delirious the longer that his Alpha was missing. He pried his eyes open and looked around to see what he could do to occupy himself to hold the heat back. He was in a small cave. There was enough room for them to stand or lay down but that was about it. It wasn’t as rocky as he thought it would be, instead there was sand along the bottom and he could feel it coating his body with his sweat. 

“Geez Wally, couldn’t you find a safe house with a bed? Or a floor?” He groaned out, wiping his face the best he could on his shirt. It was expensive and would just be tossed when he was done. He scowled before he got an idea, scrubbing his hand off with it the best he could to get the sand off his fingers. 

Part of him knew a way to hold his heat back a little longer was to get something in him. The other part, his mostly buried and newly awakened Omega part wanted to present for his Alpha when he got back. He easily lost his reservations and shifted around so he was on his knees, bracing himself as he reached back with his cleaner hand. The first finger went in easily and he cried out as everything leaked out. He panted at the feeling, wondering how many times he had been knotted already. Rocking back slightly, he added the second finger and his heart stuttered in his chest in excitement, making him drop his head down and lift his ass higher. It was too much, and not enough. He couldn’t remember adding the third finger but he did remember scenting his Alpha returning and he moaned in relief. 

“About time Walls” He groaned as he braced himself against the wall, glancing over his shoulder to see a frozen speedster. He let out a laugh and lifted his ass higher. “We’ve been going at it for two days and now you freeze up on me?” He teased easily, gasping when he suddenly had him pressed against his back. They both moaned and panted as they rocked against each other, unable to do much more since the Alpha still had his pants on. Dick reached back blindly and tugged at them with his slicked hand and growled when he couldn’t get a good enough grip to pull them off. The Alpha dug his fingers against his hip and his shoulder, holding him in place as he rutted against him with his already rock hard dick. 

“Damn it Wally!” He yelped as he was shoved forward by a faster thrust and he grabbed the cave wall to keep his balance. “Just fuck me.” He whined, his body burning from the heat, making the Alpha jerk back enough to pull his pants down. Dick felt his confidence in the heat flutter and he flinched away from the nudging at his entrance. Wally froze, huffing breaths in his ear and Dick tilted his head to the side, trying to see him.

“Wont hurt… want to….. fuck.” Wally turned his head and lapped at the painful bite on his neck with a grunt. Dick gasped when he saw how far the Alpha was into the heat, his pupils blown wide with sweat dripping from his hairline. 

“You won’t hurt me” Dick said it more to himself than to the speedster. He tilted his hips up and felt the tip catch his entrance, sliding through the slick. Wally growled low, vibrating where he was draped over his back and his hips jerked forward minutely. 

“Dick, need to… please. Want you to know…” He settled with his tip sitting right over his hole. “Will take care of you…promise.” It tilted Dick over the point and he relaxed, letting his muscles unwind and he turned to press a short kiss against the Alpha’s cheek. 

“I want it. I…” He was cut off by Wally slipping into him. He dropped his chest to the ground and rocked backward automatically, making him sink deeper with zero resistance. It took him a second to realize that Wally was talking again, softly muttering under his breath. He tried to concentrate as his Omega mind purred in delight as it zeroed in on their connection.

“I’ll take care of you. Fill you up. Best Omega, my little omega. My best friend omega. Mine. Want you as mine.” Wally settled, balls deep in him before he started moving in slow thrusts. Dick rocked back against him, letting everything fall away at last but it still wasn’t right, the words he wanted to say bashing against his teeth with every snap of the Alphas hips until he hit home just right and pleasure pulsed through his mind, making him scream. Wally shifted back before he pounded into the spot and he thrashed under him. 

“God Wally! Wanted this for so long. Wanted you to knot me, mate me, fuck me. I didn’t want to lose you.” He wailed out as teeth met his neck and he came so hard that he felt it splatter against his chin before he collapsed on the dirty suit under him. Wally continued to move, his lips moving against his neck as he started to get hard again, feeling the knot start to swell. He whined as it jerked at his hole, his heat tugging him back into pleasure as he started to move again. 

“Make you mine, and kill that bastard who hurt you.” Wally snarled low and Dick shuttered. He didn’t have time to process what he had said before the Alpha started to cum, his knot swelling quickly before he slammed it in completely, tying them together. Dick twitched as he came again, the only thing keeping him from hurting himself to much by thrusting against his feeling of the Alpha still filling him was the speedster holding him still. The world narrowed down to where they were connected and he almost blacked out. His stomach heaved, bringing him back to the present. 

“Please Alpha, food.” Dick twisted as his stomach grumbled. Wally snorted a breath between his shoulders before looping an arm around his chest and rolling them over. His arms flailed around as he landed on his back on the Alpha. A second later he was stretched out on his side, tucked in his arms. 

“I didn’t get anything really healthy” Wally had on of several bags, pulling out a large package of powder donuts and pulling it open. 

“Better than nothing.“ Dick slipped his hand in and quickly popped it in his mouth, groaning in delight at the flavor. Wally quickly handing him a bottle of water and he downed the whole bottle in one go. Halfway through his second mini donut he moaned in pain at the stiffness in his stomach and shoved it to the Alpha. 

“Sorry, I should’ve told you to go slow.” He muttered, placing a kiss on his shoulder before eating the rest of the donut in one bite. 

“How are you managing?” Dick asked through a yawn and dragged another bag closer to him to take a look. All of it was obviously bought at a convenience store and he used it as a pillow.

“I’ll be fine, just rest a little.” Wally ran his hand up his side and back down in a soothing manner. He looked over and let out a laugh at seeing him stuffing his face with food, his eyes still glazed but this time in hunger instead of lust. 

“Are you sure?” He wanted nothing more to wrap him up in his arms and cuddle but that wasn’t possible. 

“I’m sure little bird.” Wally yawned and settled closer. Dick rolled his eyes before closing them, shivering as they started to dry out. He drifted in and out of sleep, grunting at the occasional shallow jerks from Wally but the heat stayed stated.

After a few hours where he alternated between dozing and eating. Wally woke him gently every time and he managed to eat a little more each time, getting his strength back. The knot deflated and the Alpha cleaned them both up the best he could, giving slow kisses now that Dick could face him again. Once they ran out of food Dick went to stand, only to have his legs give out from under him.

“I remember telling you to take it slow.” He shot a glare at Wally, who was still yawning. 

“Then you go get a cell phone or something.” Dick snapped, overthinking everything that happened. Wally fidgeted and nodded. “What is it?” 

“I don’t want to leave you so…. What if those men come back and try to take you?” Wally reached across and pulled him close, nuzzling the mating mark on his neck. Dick pressed his hands over his chest, taking several deep breaths to hold in his fear. He was far from his usual fighting fitness. 

“You have to get help then.” He spoke firmly, giving him a final desperate kiss before shoving him toward the cave entrance. A second later there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Then Wally was between him and the person, letting out a deep snarl that ended in a high-pitched squeak. 

“What was that?” Dick couldn’t help laughing at him as he hoisted himself up to peer over his shoulders at the man. It was Bruce. Well, Batman standing there with his arms crossed and his eye twitching. Dick shrunk back down to take a deep breath and peaked back over. “Oh God, it didn’t go away.”

“What happened?” Bruce wrinkled his nose and Dick was suddenly aware of the stench of sex around them. He hid his smile behind Wally’s shoulder as the speedster stuttered.

“The people who took us drugged us. They had a special concoction made for me.” Wally looked around before holding up a dart that he didn’t even see him grab on their way out. “I wanted to analyze it once the effects worn off.”

“Good call” Dick rested his chin on his shoulder and took a breath. “I can explain later but… can we go home and get cleaned up? Short story, those men planned on getting me pregnant because I was your son with KF, use the baby as leverage for money and crime. Wally managed to get us out but the drugs became to much.” 

“I couldn’t risk taking him near others with his heat.” Wally chimed in and Dick yawned against his neck, making him shutter. 

Bruce took a deep, calming breath before looking around the cave. Dick was torn about whether or not to tell him about the two day’s without food, how he couldn’t actually walk, and that he was utterly exhausted but he didn’t think his father could handle it. 

“Let’s get you two home.” Bruce walked forward and threw his cape over him. Wally grumbled slightly but scrambled out of the way, pulling Dicks pants on before gathering up their trash and remaining clothing. Dick wrapped the cape around himself the best he could but sat there, staring at his knees in embarrassment as his face heated up.

“Oh right. Can’t walk.” Wally managed to take a step forward but instead of being picked up by his Alpha, Dick was carried out of the cave by his father. He could do little more than hang there. The Batmobile was there and he grit his teeth as he was placed in the seat, shifting to ease the pressure on his back. Wally squeezed next to him and Dick whined low, embarrassed when he realized he was leaking all over the cap. 

“This needs to be burned after this.” He muttered low as they watched Bruce walk around the front of the car. Wally stifled a snicker as he swung into the drivers seat, shooting them a small glare before they were speeding away. The speedster grunted as they were thrown about at the grueling speeds and held on. Dick slumped at his side, used to it all. 

“Are either of you hurt?” Bruce asked after they were miles away from the cave. He grunted an answer.

“Sore?” Wally nuzzled against him and he closed his eyes. 

“Getting hungry again” He felt his arms tighten around him and he growled low in pain. 

“I’ll get you food.” He murmured in his ear and he yawned slowly. There was a lot of things he needed to take care of, a massive amount of investigating to get the men to stop but all he wanted to do was eat and sleep. 

“You both will be resting,” Bruce growled low and they both stiffened. “Leave those men to us.” 

“Us?” Dick peeked open an eye and smirked. The man didn’t say a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. XP


End file.
